The Portal
by FrostbiteTheWolf
Summary: A dragon is sucked from his home dimension to a new dimension in a portal ... filled with more dragons! The dragons of his dimension will try to rescue him and get him back home safely, but that will mean that THEY'LL have to enter the portal, too! Will they ever make it back home? Or will they be there, trapped, forever?
1. Author's Note

**This is the first story that I'm gonna be writing on Fanfiction. I understand if you guys might not like it, but I tried my hardest ^^**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire. Nor do I own these characters, except for Gemini, who's my OC. Everybody else's is borrowed, but don't worry. It was allowed ^^_

Author's Note: The Wings of Fire series are one of my favorite series! Please read and review!

**Main Characters:**

Gemini

Twilight

Shadowfire

Xylnthian

Korramyr

Brooklynn

Frostflare

Snowflare

Shrillix

Corrode

Solarflare

Kokoro


	2. Chapter 1 - The Portal

**Chapter 1 – The Portal**

**Xylnthian's POV**:

It was a bright morning, and the rays of the sun beat down on the grass. No breeze was felt today. A large, flame-colored dragon with a sharingan-like eye swooped from the volcano not far away. He veered into a deeper, rocky place, but suddenly something caught the corner of his eye.

_No, Xylnthian. Don't go there. It's dangerous, idiot!_ He thought furiously at himself, but it was too strange to resist, and he headed towards the object.

The sky was turning gray and black now as he inspected the thing that was apparently a portal.

"A portal?" he wondered out loud, before reaching out a claw, then quickly retracting it. "You know … I'll check it out tomorrow. It's getting darker, anyways."

He flapped his wings, lifting up into the sky, before flying back to the FireWing volcano. He landed quietly and softly, and entered his room, before tucking his wings in and curling next to Enz Zziio, falling into a deep sleep. But, something was wrong. He didn't dream of anything, nothing at all. His dream was pitch-black, when something flashed into his vision. An arena, filled with lots of different dragons. At the edge and top of the arena sat a beautiful dragon with a wide smirk implanted on her face.

He jolted awake, and blinked his drowsiness away. Dragons were roaring in the distance. _Morning!_ He quickly darted out of the den and into the sky, away from the volcano.

He landed back next to the black portal, and then circled over it a few times, making sure there weren't any traps near it or on it. He poked the surface of the portal, and it wavered and rippled around the edge. _Whoa …_ he thought in wonder. _That's so cool!_

Xylnthina swung his head back and forth, and side to side, glancing around to check if there were any dragons near. _None. Good._ He then proceeded to jump into the portal. What he didn't know was that Gemini was a shadow, watching him closely through narrowed eyes.

He almost shrieked when he was cut off when he sank through the surface. Gemini's eyes widened. _What just happened_ …_? _

Xylnthian was swallowed by the portal and he swirled and twisted around a tunne of marron and neon colors. Then as quickly as he was swallowed, the tunnel spat him out onto the ground. Two yellow dragons stood in front of him, wide-eyed before regaining their impassive facial expressions, before they suddenly appeared behind him, and cuffed his legs, arms, and legs.

_What's going on? Where am I? How'd these dragons move that fast!? The only dragons that I know that can move that fast are SkyWings. Wait … that can't mean …_ Too late to finish the thought, the dragons dragged him to a huge castle. "You're coming with us. We're taking you to meet the Queen." one dragon snarled, prodding him with a spear. Xylnthian flinched. _I just fell out of the sky. Of COURSE I'm gonna become a prisoner._ He growled to himself. _I'm so dead. If I hadn't gone into the portal, I wouldn't have ended up in this mess. And now I'm gonna get dragged off to jail! Great ... _just _great …_


	3. Chapter 2 - Gathering the Tribes

**Chapter 2 – Gathering the Tribes**

**Gemini's POV:**

Gemini had just witnessed Xylnthian be eaten by the portal. She had curiosity in her eyes, along with sparks of dull fear of what might be at the other side of the tunnel. She turned into a shadow and flew back to the Night Kingdom. When she landed, she saw that Shade was on guard.

"Shade," she hurried to her Lieutenant.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Shade asked, bowing in respect at the sight of his Queen, his eyes glittering with curiosity. "What do you need?"

"Send me Twilight," Gemini ordered, and Shade dipped his head, and quickly vanished in a puff of black smoke. He appeared again with Twilight by his side. "Dismissed," she nodded at Shade, and he disappeared yet again.

"What is it, Gemini?" Twilight asked with a surprised look on her face as she gazed at her older sister.

"Xylnthian found a portal, and he went in. Twilight, drop the news to the other tribes, and tell the Kings and Queens to take one dragon with them and tell them to meet me at the Gathering area. You too, Twi. Also, tell them to bring some equipment, like their armor or something."

Twilight nodded. "Right," she said. Lifting off the ground, the little silver dragon then veered to the Fire Kingdom.

Gemini quickly put on her armor, then followed suite, before heading to the Gathering place. She landed, and sat on a branch, waiting patiently for Twilight and the other tribe leaders to arrive.

**Twilight's POV:**

Twilight landed in the FireWing territory, out of breath, and gasping hard. Three FireWings spotted her and flew down.

"Hello princess of the NightWings," the largest one greeted. "What do you need?" Twilight looked closer and finally recognized him under his armor. "Avian," she nodded. "I _need_ to speak with Shadowfire," Twilight said urgently. "It's very important."

Avian simply shrugged and nodded before escorting the NightWing princess to the King's cave. "My lord," Avian poked his head in. "You have a visitor."

"Come in," Shadowfire said in a simple and calm voice. Shadowfire regarded her with sharp black eyes.

Twilight walked in timidly and spotted the large red FireWing King, and dipped her head respectfully. "Your Majesty," she said courteously.

Shadowfire chuckled. "No need for such respect, NightWing. After all, you ARE a princess. But don't mind that. What do you need to talk to me about that's so urgent?"

"Xylnthian … one of your dragons, and your brother … he found a portal … and went into it," Twilight broke off in a few parts , trying to find the correct words and looked over at Shadowfire. His eyes were like black moons, full of disbelief and shock, and a tint of fear.

"He did WHAT!?" Shadowfire growled angrily. "That idiot!" Twilight shuffled her foreclaws. "Gemini wanted me to tell you," she added quickly. "She wants all the tribe leaders to meet at the Gathering area."

Shadowfire nodded. "I'll go tell my tribe I'll be leaving for a while, then head out as soon as possible. "You are dismissed."

Twilight nodded, and flew out of the stuffy cave. Now … she had to tell the other tribes.

She flew to the Sea Kingdom first. Hovering above the water, as part of the royal family, she was one of the only ones to know the passage to the Upper palace of the SeaWings. She dived down, and started navigating the currents. Finally, after a long ways of trying to find the correct currents, she was met with a SeaWing dragon standing over her. She recognized the dragon as Brooklynn, a female tracker, and a close friend.

"Brooklynn," she greeted. "I must speak with Korramyr. It's urgent." Brooklynn nodded. "I'll go fetch him."

Twilight watched as she dove underwater and headed towards the Deep Sea palace. A few minutes later, she resurfaced, but this time Korramyr, the SeaWing King was by her side. "Your Majesty," she bowed her head, then said the same things that she had said to Shadowfire.

Korramyr nodded. "Of course," he said. "I will go immediately. Brooklynn, you will accompany me." Brooklynn dipped her head. "As you say, my lord."

Twilight made her way out of the Upper palace, and flew towards the icy terrain of the IceWings. Again, being greeted by an IceWing dragon, she arrived in the presence of Frostflare.

After hearing her story, Frostflare nodded. "Snowflare shall accompany me," she said. Twilight smiled, relieved to hear that another familiar dragon was going to be coming along. She lifted out of the Ice Palace and flew towards the floating islands of the SkyWing Kingdom. This time, she was greeted by the king himself, Solarflare.

Solarflare nodded, upon hearing her tale that Gemini had told her to tell. "All right." He turned to the white dragon next to him. "Kokoro, you will come." The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

Twilight soon left the SkyWings, almost exhausted from her flight. Breathing rapidly, she alighted down on EarthWing territory, and almost collapsed, but managed to still stand and walk towards the entrance to the EarthWing palace. Shrillix greeted her warmly, and told her that Corrode would be coming with her.

Twilight left, and flew slowly towards the Gathering area. She landed exhausted, before Gemini's claws. "Don't … ever … make … me … go … that … far … AGAIN!" Gemini rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'll have some other dragon accompany you next time."

The other leaders and their companions soon arrived. Shadowfire was the first to speak up. "So … where exactly IS this portal?" Twilight shrugged, before looking pointedly at Gemini. _After all … Gemini was the one who watched Xylnthian disappear, right?_

Gemini just shook her head. "Explaining would be hopeless," she said. "I'll just show you instead." Twilight lifted a claw. "Can't we take a break first?" she complained. "I'm TIRED!" _It's _your _fault, since you made me go alone … _After resting, the dragons all flew towards the portal, Twilight lagging behind because of her smaller size. They arrived, and gathered around the portal.

"So this is the portal, Gemini?" Twilight asked her sister. Gemini nodded in confirmation. The other dragons hopped in, and the silver dragon gulped. _Well here goes nothing … _She placed one claw tentatively into the swirling blackness, before letting out a frightened yelp when it sucked her completely in.


End file.
